


One sided 'Hide and Seek'

by Bluelilybell



Series: Drabble Request [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Karatoga (IDOLiSH7), M/M, a lot of tease, but I'm not sorry lol, like... a lot, momo as uta, poor kitty uta, ryuu as mizuchi (mentioned), yuki as karasu tengu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelilybell/pseuds/Bluelilybell
Summary: [Inspired by Karatoga AU]Uta melirik sekelilingnya was-was. Sepertinya hari ini ia salah jadwal.
Relationships: Momo & Yuki (IDOLiSH7), Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Series: Drabble Request [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974982
Kudos: 3





	One sided 'Hide and Seek'

**Author's Note:**

> [Karatoga AU]  
> Bagi yang belum baca story event aslinya dan ga suka spoiler bisa skip aja ya~ ada beberapa spoiler soal sifat karakter mereka masing2 soalnya disini :D
> 
> Momo as Uta; manusia, seorang Katanashu  
> Yuki as Karasu Tengu; Youkai, top 3 youkai terkuat di Hikagemachi  
> Ryuu as Mizuchi (mentioned); Youkai, paling kuat di Hikagemachi
> 
> Hikagemachi; dunia kedua, tempat dimana para youkai berkumpul dan hidup seperti manusia  
> Katanashu: 'polisi' yang mengawasi para youkai di Hikagemachi  
> Kuzunuha Ramen; kedai Ramen milik Kyuubi (Tenn) di Hikagemachi yang bertempat strategis dan banyak dikunjungi youkai serta Katanashu

Sambil mengendap-endap di balik pepohonan sekitar kedai, Uta melirik sekelilingnya was-was. Sepertinya hari ini ia salah jadwal, ia kira Karasu Tengu dan Mizuchi hanya akan ada urusan sebentar saja di Hikagemachi pada pagi hari, lalu bergegas pergi setelah makan siang di Kuzunoha Ramen. Uta pikir akan aman jika ia baru berkunjung ke Kuzunoha Ramen untuk makan malam, ternyata malah sebaliknya. Baru saja Uta berbelok di persimpangan kedai dekat Kuzunoha Ramen, dari jauh ia sudah menyadari dua youkai terkuat tersebut masih berada disana. Berkat kekuatan mereka yang memikat youkai-youkai rendah untuk berkerumun di sekitar kedai-kedai itu tentunya.

Ugh... seharusnya sekalian saja Uta tidak ke Hikagemachi hari ini, tapi ia tidak mau terpaksa makan kare sepanjang hari di pos Katanashu. Bisa gila ia kalau seharian terkurung disana. Dalam hati Uta merapal doa terus-menerus, semoga saja _'youkai itu'_ tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Hmm? Mengapa kau mengendap-endap begitu, Uta-kun? Apakah kau sedang bersembunyi dari seseorang?"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" lengkingan Uta yang terdengar lebih seperti desisan kucing membuat beberapa youkai di sekitar kedai tempatnya bersembunyi kaget dan menatapnya heran.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada disini?!" pekik Uta sedikit gemetar. Karasu Tengu hanya tersenyum geli menahan kekehannya. Oh seperti biasa, Uta memang _sangat_ menarik.

"Hmm? Menjemputmu," _agar kau tidak kabur lagi dariku_ , tambah youkai tersebut dalam hati.

Wajah Uta memerah sedikit. "Me-menjemputku? Untuk apa?"

"Kau ingin makan di Kuzunoha Ramen bukan? Namun setiap kau melihatku kau pasti langsung melarikan diri... kejamnya~ itu menyakiti hatiku, kau tahu?" jawab Karasu Tengu ringan sambil mengedikan bahu.

"Kau pikir karena apa aku kabur?! Aku tidak ingin dipermainkan olehmu lagi!" teriak Uta kesal, lengkingannya membuat para youkai di sekitar mereka menatap penuh minat, tidak biasanya seorang Katanashu terlibat argumen dengan youkai, youkai yang sangat kuat pula.

Karasu Tengu terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Oh, hati-hati dengan bahasamu Uta-kun, kau membuatku terdengar telah memperlakukan hal-hal yang tidak patut padamu. Terlebih dengan banyaknya youkai di sekitar kita."

Akhirnya tersadar akan lirikan ingin tahu para youkai yang mengelilingi mereka, dan makna tersembunyi dari kalimat Karasu Tengu, wajah Uta semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus. _Imutnya,_ batin Karasu Tengu terhibur.

"Ugh----- JANGAN IKUTI AKU!!!!"

Tak lama Uta bergegas melarikan diri dari tempat tersebut, kemana pun asal tidak di Hikagemachi. Sebaiknya ia cepat-cepat pergi saja dari tadi... sekarang ia telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, mungkin ia tidak bisa lagi pergi ke Hikagemachi sementara ini.

Karasu Tengu menyembunyikan kekehannya dibalik kipas daun yang senantiasa ia bawa. Bermain petak umpet dengan Uta benar-benar menghilangkan kebosanannya setelah sekian ribu tahun hidupnya selama ini. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia yang ganti mengejar kucing imut itu melihat reaksi Uta yang sangat menarik tadi. Sambil bersiul pelan ia melenggangkan langkahnya kembali menuju Kuzunuha Ramen, diam-diam memikirkan rencana apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk menyelinap ke pos Katanashu nanti.

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Balik lagi ke drabble request, masih di fandom ainana tp kali ini pairnya yukimomo :D  
> Sebelumnya makasih banyak buat key yg udah request pake AU ini, soalnya ini termasuk AU ichikuji favoritku dan pengen bgt aku bikin ceritanya~  
> Drabble ini kutulis udah beberapa bulan yg lalu, dan ada yg diedit sedikit2. Sebenernya pengen jelasin kenapa Uta kabur terus dari Karasu Tengu, tapi karena takut spoiler banget akhirnya gajadi dimasukin hehe.
> 
> Until next time with another drabble(s)!


End file.
